


Brothers in "arms"

by Elisa_yaoifan



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_yaoifan/pseuds/Elisa_yaoifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Guy finaly gave into their feelings for each other.<br/>So, a closed look at the difficult relationship between Guy and Robin while they try to save England....and lets throw Archer in for a bit more drama.</p><p>I'm horrible at summarys >.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That happens in the dungeons....

Guy was fuming

Robin had practically given him to the guards, set him up. Made sure he was the one who had to endure the humiliation.  
And all because he had said he didn't trust Robin.

Now he was being shoved down the street, hands shackled behind his back, by two brainless lugs of guards.

One particularly hard shove almost made him lose his balance, almost falling face first into the dirty street.  
"Watch it pretty boy, don't wanna damage yer pretty face now do we?" One of the guard chuckled behind him. What was everybody's deal with calling him pretty boy?

He growled at the guard, it took everything he had not to attack the man, knowing he needed to make it to the dungeon. That and the fact that his hands were shackled behind his back, not front.

After they wrote down his name (why, why didn't they agree on an alias for him) he was dragged down to the dungeons and thrown inside one of the cells.  
He managed to avoid landing face first, but the fall still hurt. At least he had the habit of wearing leather, which lessened the impact.  
He looked up just in time to see the other prisoners jump him, many greedy hands and dirty faces coming at him, groping him in search of money or other valuables.

"Get off me!"

He kicked around in panic, but not hitting anyone properly, already too many were holding his legs, pressing against his shoulders until he could only lay on his back, hands behind his back painfully pushing his chest up.  
They just held him still now, like they were awaiting something.

"Does he have anything?" He heard behind him.

He looked up to see another man, the only one that didn't jump him. This one was cleaner and younger that the rest, a smug air clung to him. The same air as Robin.  
"Nope, clean as a whistle, although his boots and shirt would fetch a pretty penny." One of the others said.

"Are You Archer?" Guy blurted out.  
"And who are you to ask that, petty boy?"

Again the same nickname? He was obviously older than him, he didn’t understand it.

"My name is Guy of Gisborne, I am looking for a man named Archer. We are in need of his...talents."

He could cover the brother bit later with Robin beside him.   
The man seemed to be thinking, his gaze wandering from guy's eyes, face, to his strained neck, chest, checking him over.  
The position was hurting Guy's neck and back, but he kept his gaze steady.

"Well I can say I wouldn't mind using my talents on you, it's not every day a pretty guy like you throws himself at my feet." Archer said with a smug grin.

Guy blushed furiously at this.

"I did not throw myself at your feet!"  
"Throw, thrown, what's the difference. Anyway, I have to disappoint you sexy, my hands are tied. Literally"

He didn't see it before, but Archer’s hands were bound to the walls by chains, only allowing him to stand there.

"But my men here would love to give me a...hand, wouldn't you boys?"

All around him were grunts of approval, some hands already kneading and moving to more intimate parts on his body.

"No wait, stop this, get off, don't touch me!"

Nonono this couldn't happen!

"Let's get that stuffy leather of off him, he looks a bit hot in it, doesn't he?"

The hands moved fast, unbuckling his leather while others were already opening his trousers. Other hands just kept stroking his legs, gliding over his linen undershirt, stroking his neck.

Guy was starting to panic, he only had two experiences with sex. One was at the hands of Vaisey, which was painful, never meant for him to enjoy, always used as a tool to control him, to make him fear the other man.

The other was his budding relationship with Robin. There had always been a connection, an attraction, and since they started this truce they had begun to explore. Guy needed it for the other man to dominate him, to control him when he got out of hand, but Robin did it with love, a gentle but firm hand, and mind numbing orgasms.

This was too much like Vaisey, where he had no control over what happened, he had no choice in the matter, what normally ended in him having no voice left from the screaming, and a lot of blood loss from many wounds, inside and out.

He was getting lost in the memory of former experiences overlapping with this, his struggling more frantic, panic taking over everything.

"Guy, GUY! Look at me!"

At that order his head snapped back, looking upside down at Archer, his half-brother. Who looked so much like his Robin. Robin was safe, kind, good.

"Let me make you feel good gorgeous, just keep looking at me and just feel, can you do that for me?"

The same soft, yet stern voice he was used to hearing from his beloved.  
His shaking started to go down, his mind focusing on the man before.

"That's a good boy, just enjoy yourself, and let us take care of you"  
He gave a tiny nod, not trusting his voice now.  
"Ok let's start easy gents."

The hands that had stilled in his panic, started to move again, this time softer and fewer.  
His leather was pushed open and over his shoulders, pinning his arms even further together, linen shirt pushed up to his collarbone.  
Two hands went straight for his chest, stroking, kneading, and forcing Guy to relax before gliding over his dusky nipples, rubbing and pinching them until they stood form in the cool dungeon air.

He tried to keep still during this, but his nipples had always been a weak spot.  
Before he realized it he was pushing his chest up into those hands, his slightly watery eyes fixed on Archer. He did not feel any guilt imagining that it was his beloved master, his mind now calm. If he had to endure this, then he rather did it like this.

A deep moan escaped his lips as his trousers were pulled down and calloused hand started stroking his thighs. He automatically tried to open his legs further, but his trousers on his knees stopped his movement.  
He suddenly realized he couldn't move at all, that he was helpless in this pleasure.  
Just a slab of meat for these men to enjoy themselves with.  
A pair of lips on his neck proved too much.

"No-no-no please no-"  
"Calm down pretty. We were just playing nice, what happened?"  
"L-lips, don't-"  
"You don't want lips on you?"

Guy nodded as much as he could with his head thrown back, a pleading look in his eyes. He could endure this, but some things were just for his master to enjoy.

"No problem sexy, anything else?"  
"N-not inside"  
"Ok lads, new rules. No hands or anything else inside him"

A few gruff grumbles were heard around him, but so far they had listened to Archer.   
The hands came back, stroking, petting, nails lightly scratching his flat stomach, fingers pinching his nipples, fingers teasing his balls. Finally one hand moved to his hard leaking cock, fingers stroking his shaft, a calloused thumb smearing precum over his slit, earning a low moan.

Guy did everything he would not to come. The men did their best, quickly learning his weak spots, tormenting him sweetly, different hands rubbing his stiff cock to try to get him to climax, but he would not give in. There was only one man he would come for, he just had to hold out until he came.  
Until Robin would come for him.

"Well, well, well, I leave you alone for a little while, and look what happens"

That voice!

Guy whipped his head up, ignoring the pain in his neck from the uncomfortable position so long. In the doorway stood Robin, in a new, ridiculous, coat, with a smug smirk on his face.

"Robin, p-please...t-they...I"  
"Is he yours then?" Archer asked, ignoring Guy.  
"Yes he is. Do you always play with other people's property?

Some of the men started to back off, leaving Guy shaking and whimpering in need.  
"Keep going lads." Arched ordered. "Then you should have not left him alone now did you? Such a pretty man, black curls, pale skin, tight leather, thrown at my feet, begging for my talents"

"I didn't-hnng." Guy started to protest, a particularly hard pinch on his nipples stopping him short.

"Shush." Archer and Robin reacted at the same time, glaring at each other.

"Don't hush him, he is mine to hush"  
"My dungeon, my men, so my Guy"  
"I was gonna get you out you know"  
"Guys release this man’s property"

This time Guy cries out in anguish. Body trembling with need, his hard cock dripping precum everywhere.

"Master please-please I"ll do anything, please-!" He begged, pleaded to Robin, his teary eyes threatening to spill.

"He has to be more quiet, if the guard comes now we are in big trouble “Archer warns.

Robin nods once and walks to squat next to Guy, one hand stroking his cheek.  
"Shh, calm down Guy, I’m not angry at you. In fact I'm proud you didn't come for another."  
Guy couldn't help but beam at the praise.  
"C-can I come now master? Please?"  
"Yes my beloved. I'm gonna reward you with my mouth, but you need to be quiet, can you do that for me or do you need help?"  
"I-I don't think I-" Guy blush deepens, ashamed at his lack of control.

Robin cuts him off with a hard kiss, forcing his way in, although Guy willingly opens up for him, desperate for his real master, his love to kiss him, touch him, clean him from the unwanted touches.  
Biting the willing lips beneath him, he takes a second to appreciate the view.

"Open up love." He held up a piece of cloth. Guy quickly opens his mouth again, allowing Robin to stuff the cloth inside, before he takes another and binds it around his head, making sure the gag will stay in place.  
He pinches one of the lovely dusky-red nipples, the deep desperate moan barely makes it though the gag, just enough so Robin can still enjoy them.

He would love to keep playing with him, so beautifully bound and willingly before him. To tease him until he is nothing more but a teary quivering needy mess, just for him.  
Sadly they had other business now.  
Wasting no more time he turns to Guy twitching dick, and with no warning, sucked him deep into his mouth.

Guy all but screams into the gag, followed by a needy sob.  
Robin knew that sound, he would not last long.  
He worked his cock hard and fast, taking him deep in his throat, moving up until just the tip remained, before sucking him back down hard.  
Making the most delicious sounds though the gag, his legs quivering, chest heaving with shaky breaths, his eyes hazy with lust. Guy made a lovely show for the other prisoners.

"Look up gorgeous."  
Guy’s eyes snapped to Archers face, helpless in his lust.  
"Damn sexy, if only you could see yourself. Come on, cum for us, show us just how beautiful you are." His grunted voice lowered with desire.  
That, with a rub of Robin’s fingers against his desperately empty hole, did the trick.

He came hard, screaming into the gag, his whole body strung tight, spilling his load in his masters ready mouth.   
Robin made sure Guy was completely spent before releasing his dick, swallowing all the dark haired man had to offer. Getting back up, he looks at the long stretch of Guy's body- debauched, wrecked, ravaged and claimed.

While Guy came back from his high Robin quickly tucked him back into his trousers, before slipping the shirt back down over too sensitive nipples. They had seen too much of his Guy already anyway. The leather shirt pulled back up but not closed, giving the spend man some more breathing room. Lastly he untied the gag and removed the cloth, giving him a small loving kiss on the lips.

"Please tell me you have the key for these cursed handcuffs."   
The words came out soft, not wanting everyone to hear his voice waver in the aftermath.

Robin just helped him sit up straight, earning a low grunt as the pressure on his back and arms was finally released. After a bit of fumbling the handcuffs fell heavy on the ground, another low moan escaped for Guy as he moved to rub his raw wrists.

"Thank you." He said with his head held low. Robin had said he didn't blame him for what happened, but how could he not? He should have done more to stop then, should have done better to stop them, should have...something. He was a knight damn it, surely he could fight of a few man with his hands tied. Again he had failed, failure-useless-unwanted-

Hard fingers grabbed his hair, pulling his head back to look Robin straight into his eyes.  
"Stop that, I said I didn't blame you and I don't. Now, do you know who Archer is?  
"That would be me"  
Robin stood up and walked to the shackled man. He did look a bit like Guy, and himself he guessed. "I was told you have a birthmark."

He nodded to his shirt, as he couldn't pull it up himself. Upon lifting the shirt he found a small birthmark. Arrowhead shaped.

"Alright, so you just came here to show off tall-dark-and shackled there or?"  
"I am your brother, and so is he. We came to get you out of here" Robin said while starting to remove his shackles.

"Wait, you sleep with your brother?"  
"No, he and I share no blood. You were conceived from my father and his mother"  
"Damn, I'm not really one for incest. Although for his pretty ass I would make an exception"  
Robin turned, seeing Guy bend over to dust his pants off.  
"Don't even think about it. He is mine."  
"Come on brother, family is supposed to share and all that."

Before Robin could comment on this Guy went to stand beside him  
"You told him?"  
"My dear brother!" Archer proclaimed, drawing a startled Guy into a hug, his hand quickly moving down to grope the tight ass. Guy could feel the hard cock pressed against his front, the greedy hands groping his behind.

This time he could use his hands. He pushed Archer back in shock, punching the man as soon as he let go.  
"Oh, feisty one aren’t you brother dearest?"  
"Be glad I don't rip your balls off for what you just did to me."  
"Aw come on pretty boy, from where I was standing it sure as hell looked like you were enjoying yourself." Archer said smug from his spot on the ground, a wink following that statement.

"Why you little-"  
"Gisborne, not now!"

Guy froze in his attack, his instincts telling him to obey his master.  
Robin pulled Archer up. He would get his point straight with the younger man later, now they really needed to leave.  
Calling the guard, he bargained for the release of the two men. When the guard kept disregarding every offer, Guy walked up to him, and with one punch knocked the man out.

"What?" He growled at his startled lover, his patience long gone, a challenge sounded in the one word.   
There wasn't any time to address it, it had to wait. Robin pushed past the dark haired man, checking the corridor before signaling the other two men to follow you.

"After you, handsome." Archer said sweetly.   
With a glare that would scare a lesser man, Guy turned to follow Robin.  
Ignoring the eyes he could feel undressing him from behind.


	2. Misunderstandings

They didn't get far.

After a wrong turn they ended in the great hall, guards already awaiting them while others closed them in from the back.

"We can take them." Archer said overconfident.  
"No, we should surrender. Live to fight another day!" Guy offered.  
"Sorry sweet cheeks, not my style."

With that Archer pushed Guy into a row of guards, who quickly unarmed and restrained him.  
"Get of me!" Guy shouted while struggling, but even he couldn't push off 3 trained guards.  
One of them kicked the back of his knees, making his fall down painfully hard, earning a pained groan from him.  
"Gisborne!" Robin yelled, before he felt a cold knife on his neck.  
"Sorry brother, but I do value my life."

A door on the other side of the room opened, revealing a short, balding man in rich clothes-Guy recognized him as the Sherriff of York, the same that took his name upon entering.  
Behind him a woman he presumed to be the ladyship, and a big man he didn't know in armor.

"I presume these are the men the sheriff are looking for?" The small man asked, looking around the room bored.  
"Yes my Lord, Robin hood and Guy of Gisborne. The sheriff offers 100 crowns for each of their heads-alive"  
The Sherriff circled the room, thinking.  
"My lord if you do not release me, I will kill Robin Hood." Archer called.

"I don't care, it might be worth more to me to see you all die." The man said absentminded, his attention fixed on something else.

Or rather, someone else.

Stopping before the kneeling man, he reached into the mass of black curls, stroking before gripping hard and pulling back, forcing him to bare his neck and look at the shorter man.  
"And here I thought you were just another drunk. Pretty and brains, I like that. Work for me and I will make you rich beyond desire."  
"Yes? And at what cost would that be, 'my lord'?" Guy growled, not liking the dark shimmer in the man’s eyes. He had seen it before, and he didn't like it then.  
"Oh nothing really, you will get wealth, status, a wing in the castle...” Bending over until their lips almost touched, he whispered-"and you warm my bed, obey my every order, and use that lovely mouth on my request, nothing else."

"Never." Guy sneered before head-butting the man on the nose, hard.

His scalp hurt where the man had held his hair, but it was worth it to see the blood gushing from his nose, a satisfied smirk on Guy lips. Not for long though, one of the guard punched him hard, making him almost lose consciousness, hanging limp from the arms that still held him, a pained moan escaping him.

"Don't touch him!" Robin yelled, furious that some little weasel dared to touch what was his.  
"Calm down Robin, I'll get us out of here, just work with me." Archer struggled to contain Robin, who calmed a little after that.

"Didn't you hear me, you bloody peasant, I don't care about the money or the Sherriff."  
His face covered in blood, one hand still clutching his bleeding nose, he gave Guy a kick into his stomach, earning another pained moan from the dark-haired man, before screaming again.  
"I want these 3 men hanged as soon as possible! And no funny tricks from you two, or else this bitch will get it first, slow and painful!"  
The guard on Guys right grabbed a handful of his hair to pull his head back (what was it with people and pulling his hair), the other hand pressing a knife against his pale neck.  
"NO-no, don't hurt him!" Robin screamed, elbowing Archer in his stomach to get free. The hostage plan wasn't gonna work anyway.

"R-robin, run-I’ll be fine." Guy said weakly. He knew he would, he knows how to work noblemen. Sure, it would be harder since he broke the pervert’s nose, but he already showed interest. As long as Robin would be alive, he would endure the humiliation of servicing this....slime.

"Shut up Gisborne, I'm not leaving you behind." Robin said angry.   
"Ow such a lovely couple, and since you denied me, you can hang together. Get them outside!"  
"You heard the Sherriff, get moving."  
The blade was moved from Guys neck before he was thrown at Robin, the other man barely catching him before he fell face first.  
“Are you ok?" Robin asked softly, eyeing his lover, who shakily stood up, still a bit dizzy from the abuse.  
Suddenly Archer stood next to them, grabbing Guys chin and checking his eye.

"You’re lucky he didn't punch hard enough to give you a shiner, would hate to miss one or your lovely eyes"  
"Get off" both Guy and Robin said.  
"I told you, Gisborne is mine" Robin grabbed Archer’s shirt, pulling him close in a threat.

"So were back to last names now?" He heard a low voice say bitter.

He turned around, pushing Archer back and to the ground.  
"The last time you called me Gisborne was....before" Guy's jaw was set, his eyes tightly fixed on a spot on the floor.  
"What are you-?"  
"Right, enough chatter you lot. Off to the gallows with you!" One of the guards yelled, before they were grabbed, bound and pulled along.

Archer and Robin still put on a fight, fighting the hands binding them, pushing them around.  
Guy on the other hand just stood tall and let them tie him up before he was let out of the chamber, Robin and Archer pushed behind him. Most would read it as pride, Robin on the other hand knew that look. Guy was giving up. But on what?

They were led outside, the gallows already in place for them. One by one they were put on horses backwards, and led to sit side by side in front of the gallows.  
They never used this method in Nottingham, but Guy had seen it before. Where the way with the trapdoor had a good chance you snapped your neck as soon as you fell, here the chance was a lot less. No quick death for them, but a slow and painful one.

"Well I am certainly glad I came to rescue my brother aren't you?" Guy said sarcastically  
All of this, the mess between him and Robin, their upcoming deaths, were all Archers fault.  
"This is not my fault."  
"No? Who's is it then?"  
"I didn't ask you to come."

Guy turned his head to glare at him.  
"Pun not intended" Archer just said dry.

When the Sherriff and his Lady came and sat down on Guys side of the gallows, he realized he would be the first one to go. Not really a surprise after he broke the sheriff’s nose, which was quickly becoming black and blue. Somewhere he was happy he wouldn't have to watch as Robin struggled and twitched on the rope, slowly dying while he couldn't do anything about it.  
Robin was probably glad to be rid of him.

The rope was put around his neck and tightened, just enough so he could feel its ominous presence. He couldn't stop his breathing from becoming erratic and quick in panic. After all what had happened he really didn't want to die, but he knew somewhere it was for the best if he just did.

"Proceed with the first execution." the sheriff bellowed.

The drums started to play. Guy knew it could be any moment now, his whole body tensed in fear of what was coming, his eyes fixed on a spot on the ground, not looking at the hundreds of people cheering, or at the man that used to love him beside him. The man he still loved with all his aching heart.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard beside them on the other side of the gallows, the crowd screaming in panic all around them.  
Guy saw Robin and Archer being pulled of their horses and freed by Tuck and Kate.

Nobody came to his side.

They were going to leave him behind, abandoning him to hang a slow, painful death. To be discarded one final time. It hurt, it hurt more than Guy could imagine.  
He didn't knew why he looked up, but as soon as he did he saw Robin and Archer, both with a bow and arrow at the ready, and both aiming at him.  
At least they were merciful enough to give him a quick death.  
A second later both arrows pierced the rope above him, freeing him.

Head thrown back, he let out a relieved sigh he didn't realize he was holding, before getting off the horse.

They saved him, so apparently he was still useful to them. At least he wouldn't be alone. So he followed them though the battle into safety.  
They ran to the stables where their horses stood, stopping there to catch their breath.

"Guys, this is my brother. Archer, these are the guys."  
"We need your weapons and knowledge in our battle to protect Nottingham, will you help us?" Guy asked, not wanting to waste any more time in this hell-hole.  
"So you really don't need my other talents then?" Archer asked teasingly.

He did have a point there. If Robin didn't want him, then maybe Archer did. He did save him at the gallows. Guy knew he could never give his heart to another. But maybe Archer could help ease the pain overtime.

"We saved your live by freeing you. You owe us" Robin said beside him when Guy didn't react. 

"Sorry, if you don't have any money I can't help you."  
Archer started to walk away, then paused, and walked back to them. He walked right up to Guy, grabbed a handful of his black hair, and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Guy froze, but once the initial shock wore off, he found couldn't help himself, and reacted to the kiss. It had been an emotionally draining day, and Archer was skilled, pushing him into submission with only his lips and tongue, claiming him. Making him forget everything for a minute.

Then just as sudden he let Guy go, winking at him before walking back to the horse.  
The black haired man stood dazed for a minute, his head still blissfully empty from all the drama that the day had brought.  
As he turned to watch Archer leave, he looked, blinked, and frowned.

"He stole my horse."

He said to no-one in particular.  
Completely missing the fact that Robin was staring at him furiously.  
"Let's get out of here before we get caught!" Tuck said urgently. He had a pretty good idea why Robin was so furious, but now was not the time and place for that conversation.

"Wait, I have no horse, how will I get back?" Guy asked as he turned around to face them, fear pooling in his gut. They could still dump him if they wanted, and Archer’s stunt didn't really help his cause.  
"Kate will ride with me, you can take her horse for now." Robin replied coldly.  
The words felt like daggers in Guy's chest. So he couldn't even stand his touch anymore.  
He willed the frustrated tears away as he nodded. He would not cry before them, now was not the time and place to humiliate himself.

During the ride he kept his distance from the others, riding in the back, Robin at the front with an overjoyed Kate in front of him. He was absentminded the whole ride back, his horse knew to follow the others, giving him a chance to collect himself, to put all the dark thoughts away until he was completely alone.

He missed the one tear that escaped, but Tuck didn't.

After a long ride they finally reacted the shelter, by now Guy was physically and mentally exhausted. He was empty, not feeling anything but the weight of his bones and weary mind.  
He was preparing his horse for the night when a heavy hand dropped on his, stopping him.  
He turned to see Tuck looking at him with a soft smile.

"I'll take care of this, go and rest Guy."  
"You don't need to do this, I don't want to be a burden." Guy replied softly.  
"You've done enough for today, please let me help you."

The look of disbelieve and gratitude the older man gave him, broke Tuck’s heart.  
Guy gave a small nod as thanks, not trusting his voice. The little control he had on his emotions was breaking fast. He just wanted to sleep, to forget today happened and just sink into blissful darkness.

He walked into the camp, to the tiny corner they had "granted" him. He had to curl up to fit, but right now he didn't care. At least it was at the back of the camp, giving him some form of privacy and peace.  
He was almost there when he was stopped.

"Gisborne? Already finished unsaddling your horse" Robin asked, his voice still void of the warmth Guy had gotten used to.  
"Tuck offered to help with that." he replied, voice tight, refusing to turn around.  
Robin was just about to reply when Tucks voice made himself heard.  
"He looked about to keel over, so I send him to rest. You should too Robin, you both had a long day."  
Robin let out a loud sigh. "Very well, I supposed your right Tuck."

Guy heard Robin stepping away, leaving him. He fell to him knees hard, but he didn't feel the pain anymore. He crawled into his space, pulling the curtain to seal him into his little sanctuary.   
Then he finally let go.

Soft sobs tore from him, fast getting worse, shaking his body. His hand quickly shot up, covering his mouth while he broke down, the tears finally escaping his tired eyes. He grieved his lost love, his first and last, the only man that could love him, the dirty, worthless, damaged Guy of Gisborne.  
He wanted to scream, to crawl to Robin and beg his forgiveness, to scrub his body till his skin came off, so he would be a bit more worthy of Robin’s gentle love.

But he had lost it all, and he was just so tired.  
After what seemed ages he finally fell in a deep sleep, free of the demons that haunts him. For now anyway.

\----------------------------  
It was late when Tuck approached Robin.  
The archer had been brooding by the fire for the last few hours, ever since Guy went to sleep.  
He heard the monk sitting beside him, but gave no sign of acknowledging him. He had been thinking about what happened in York. Guy being attacked in the cellar he send him to, being molested by the sheriff of York, Guy almost hanged to death... And Guy being kissed by their half-brother, and not resisting.

It just didn't make sense to him.

"Go to sleep Robin, brooding here won't accomplish anything."  
"I can't."  
"Because of Guy?"  
Robin turned to face him.  
"I don't know what happened in York, but I do know you two need to talk, and soon." Tuck looked Robin in the eye, a gentle but stern look on his face.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Robin said, not wanting to talk about it.

"So Guy cried himself to sleep over nothing?" Tuck said soft.

Robin’s eyes went big in shock. "He what?" He turned around to look where he knew Guy was sleeping, as if he expected to see through the curtain that separated them. How could he have missed that? There was 5 feet between where he sat and where Guy was sleeping, and he missed his lovers anguish. He let his head hang into his hands. He had failed Guy over and over today.

"I'll talk to him after breakfast." He said with a heavy voice.  
"Good, now off to bed you go."  
This time Robin complied.

\----------------------------------

The next morning Robin was one of the first up. He let the others sleep while he started breakfast.

Halfway through breakfast he heard a soft groan come from Guy's corner, signaling him the older man was awake. A few minutes later Guy came out of his little "chamber", long limbs probably stiff from being curled up all night.  
Robin turned to say good morning, but stopped in shock.

Guy looked horrible, skin pale, his eyes red and puffy, and dried tear marks on his cheeks. He hadn't even bothered removing his many layers of leather, which probably left him even more sore.

"You look horrible."

The remark was out before he could stop it, the dark-haired man flinched visible at the blunt words. For a second it looked like he was gonna reply, but he shut his mouth again before walking past Robin, to the bucket of water to wash his face.

He stripped the leather, threw it aside, not really caring where it landed. He still had his this shirt underneath it. At least he could move and breathe now. He washed his face with the icy water, feeling Robin’s eyes in his back. He knew they needed to talk today, but he simply didn't want to.  
"Gisborne," Robin called softly behind him, "we need to talk."  
Guy cursed his luck, but gave up the idea of resistance.

"Not here." his voice was raw from the crying he had done. Robin nodded, and walked ahead of Guy to a place where they could talk safely.  
The archer turned around, just to see Guy flinch away from him.

"What is your problem Gisborne?" He yelled, stress and frustration getting the better of him.  
"The last time you called me Gisborne we were still enemies, you still hated me then...” Guy said to the ground in a small voice.  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Robin yelled.

"You do blame me for what happened in the dungeon, you’re disgusted by me, and why shouldn't you? Who would love a dirty man. My hand are soiled with more than blood. Admit it, you finally have enough of me. You’re just going to throw me away now that you've had enough. Just tell me the truth, but don't torture me anymore, please, not like this." Guy's voice was trembling with contained emotion, trying to be brave and indifferent about it. When in reality his heart had cracked a little more every time Robin had used his surname. He knew it shouldn't matter this much. But it did.

Robin just stared at the taller man in front of him, now with his shoulder hunched forward, and prepared to be thrown away like dirt, like he had been his whole life.

"Ow for the love of-" Robin sighed before grabbing Guy's shirt with both hands, not missing how the older man flinched yet again. He pulled the older man down and kissed him hard, claiming him. Guy tried to fight, tried to dislodge him. But Robin had a tight grip on him.

The kiss was almost violent at first, until Guy finally gave in and let Robin enter his mouth, dominate his mouth and thoughts. It slowed down, further and further, until they had to break a now slow and sweet kiss for air. They stared at each other until Guy broke the silence.

"Then why do you suddenly call me Gisborne again?” This time Guy's voice did break, fresh tears forming. He was just so confused.

"It is your name isn't it?"  
"You let Archer touch me in the dungeon."  
"There was no time to address it then."  
"You left me at the gallows."  
"I needed my bow to free you."  
"You let Archer kiss me."  
You let Archer kiss you."  
"You preferred Kate over me."  
"We are too heavy on one horse, Kate is lighter."

They both stopped and stared at each other, Guy desperately trying to suppress his sobs, and Robin desperately trying to figure out how he could have failed his lover like this.

He pulled Guy into a hug, and whispered into his ear "I'm sorry my love, please forgive me?"

Guys only reaction was to just break down and let his tears go, crying out loud into his loved one's shoulder, first from the leftover pain and stress of the day before, slowly turning into tears of joy.  
Robin loved him, he wasn't gonna send him away.

Robin just held him tight, both sinking to their knees when Guy's seemed to cave.  
After Guy had calmed down enough, he pulled back from Robins shoulder to look him in the eyes. Eyes that once again were filled with love. A small laugh escaped him.  
"Forgive me, I seemed to have made a fool of myself."  
"No-no beloved, it is my fault. I shouldn't have been jealous of Archer. I know you are faithful to me."

Robin leaned in close, noticing in joy that Guy didn't flinch anymore.  
"Let me make it up to you." Robin whispered; softly in Guys ear, biting the earlobe gently. It never failed to get a reaction out of his lover, a low moan reaching his ears.  
"I-I should-"  
"No, let me. Give me your submission, let me make you feel good."  
"Yes, please..."  
"Good boy, now I want you sitting against that tree, arms behind your head."  
Guy complied eagerly. He spread his legs wide, knees bend, arms resting against the tree and the back of his head resting against them. His breath already faster in heated anticipation.

Robin knelt between his legs, just looking at the lovely, willingly body in front of him. Then lifted his hand, and with just one finger stroked from his lovers ear, down his pale neck, into the low neckline of his black undershirt, then over the fabric down to his pelvis, teasingly soft over his groin, to rub hard where his lovely hole awaited behind the tight pants. Guy bit his lip trying not to groan out loud.

"No biting your lip or holding your voice back, let me hear your beautiful voice."  
"W-what if they hear?"  
"Trust me, they will not hear you."  
Guy nodded. The whole problem had been that he hadn't trust Robin. He would prove his loyalty and trust now.

Robin’s hands went back to the hem of his black undershirt, teasing the skin that was showing there. Then he grabbed it firmly and ripped the fabric in half, baring the strong pale chest. Guy let out a startled gasp at this. "R-robin!" He said alarmed, although he held his hands where they were.  
"Hush" was all Robin said before going back to the talk at hand. Making Guy never doubt his love again by screwing his brains out.

Stroking the firm chest, his calloused thumbs rubbed over the slightly hard nipples, pinching and pulling them, making sure they were red and hard, while nipping and sucking at the long neck bared to him.  
Guy was a trembling mess by now, all deep moans and shuddering chest from wanton need. Robin sucked both nipples hard before sitting back again, admiring his work.

The normally proud and stoic looking ex-knight, submissive and willingly before him. His long neck covered with red spots and bite-marks, his strong chest crowned with nipples that were swollen and sore. He flicked one, earning a loud groan from the taller man. He looked up to see Guys eyes, the blue burning with desire, lips parted and wet. Almost perfect.

"What do you want?" He asked.  
Guy seemed confused for a second, before answering.  
"I want you, all of you, please." his voice had dropped even lower in desire, shaking in need.  
"Good answer. Now let's remove those pesky trousers."

He gestured for Guy to stand, stripping them both of their trousers, laying them were Guy sat a moment ago, before he sat against the tree, moving Guy to kneel over his lap, one long leg on each side.  
"Stay like this."  
Gliding his hand over the hard penis in front of him once, earning a needy groan from Guy, his hand went lower, over the velvety heavy balls, until he found the treasure behind them, rubbing the tight bud hard, but not entering. This time guy let out a loud moan, hips bucking in need.

"Please." He moaned. Robin replied by pushing tree fingers into Guys mouth. "Suck."  
Guy sucked them eagerly, getting them nice and wet while pretending it was Robin’s cock, his eyes never leaving Robins in a silent challenge.  
The archers reply to that was to bite on a sore nipple, causing Guy to gasp in pained pleasure. Robin pulled back with a smug grin, his fingers free from Guys mouth.

"N-not fair."  
"All is fair in love and sex." He winked at the taller man before he slipped the first finger halfway into him. Guy was hot and tight around it, Robins cock twitching eagerly with the idea of sinking into it.

When Guy was relaxed enough he added another finger, and later a third. He kept his eyes on his lovers face, checking for any sign of discomfort. They didn't have any oil, and spit would only help so much. As long as he would be nice and relaxed for him, they could both enjoy this. So far he seemed to get only pleasure from him.

Suddenly he pushed his fingertips hard against Guys prostate, rubbing it in tight circles, making the raven-haired man scream his pleasure, his hand gripping Robin’s shoulders hard while his thighs shook. When his balls started to tighten Robin stopped just as sudden, leaving only his fingertips inside, cutting his starting orgasm off. Guy sobbed in frustration, pushing down on those fingers, earning himself a sound slap on the ass.

"I didn't say you could move" Robin said teasingly.  
"Robin please!"  
"Please what?" He asked innocently.  
"P-please, fuck me, please, I n-need you inside me." desperation laced the low timber,  
"Hmm let me think..." Robin teased.  
"Please!" Guy begged again, this time his voice was close to breaking. Robin knew he pushed too far. He grabbed the black mane and pulled him into a heated kiss, all teeth and teasing tongue. When he let go Guy was panting, eyes glazed in lust.

"As you wish my love."

He directed Guy until his hole was just above Robins hard penis, coated in precum.

"At you pace, and don't push yourself. If I notice you hurting yourself you’re in trouble"

Guy nodded before letting himself slowly sink, letting out an obscenely loud moan as the head slipped past his tight ring. Robins hand flew to the narrow hips, not pushing or pulling, but just resting there, his thumbs stroking his pelvis. It was all robin could do to prevent bucking into that delicious tight heat now surrounding the head of his cock.

Guy rocked his hips lightly, every time a little more of Robin filled him, until his back rested on the archers thighs. He threw his head back in pleasure as he let out a long satisfied groan. He loved this feeling, Robin’s warmth inside him, pushing against his walls and prostate, filling, claiming.

Together they set the rhythm, bodies moving as one, enjoying the closeness, forgetting everything and everyone for a while. The slow movement of their lovemaking was the only thing that mattered. Eventually it became more heated, more urgent. Biting at each other’s lips, hands stroking every inch of free skin, rubbing their bodies against each other.

It was Robin that suddenly grabbed Guys hips, planting his own feet firmly on the ground, before he started pounding hard into the willing body, Guy helpless in the blinding pleasure of the cock rubbing his prostate hard with every snap of the hips, not giving him a moments rest. It took only a few more pushes before Guy's head snapped back, screaming his release while he spent himself all over robins chest.

Robin was not far behind, the sight Guy made, with the tight heat now even tighter with the other man’s release, was the last drop to make him burst. He let out a loud groan, holding the narrow hips still so he was buried deep into him, coating guy’s insides with his release.

The both sat there, panting and catching their breath.

"I love you, don't you ever doubt it again" Robin whispered, pushing their foreheads together.

"Never."


End file.
